Incendiary grenades are used to generate thermal energy that is useful in the destruction of biological agents and certain types of hardware. Typically, incendiary grenades contain a thermite (e.g., aluminum/iron oxide) that, when ignited, generates flame temperatures of 4000-5000° F. for a few seconds. However, this burn temperature and burn duration may not be sufficient for some applications.